Night and Day
by TCGeek
Summary: SO In their high school years, it seemed as though all Greg and Sidney had in common was a last name. But even through their differences, they never failed to protect one another. Oneshot Rated T for language


**Okay. Before I get my butt kicked for not updating my other stories, I promised this to In The Beginning a LOONG time ago. So, you can deal (for now):D**

**This is a story about those wonderful Kasal boys. Man I haven't written a Kasal-centric story in a long time. Or rather, anything unrelated to Derek and Angie...**

**Meh. (shrug)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

There are a lot of things that run in a family. Characteristics, mannerisms, looks – even whole personalities. Sometimes, two people can look exactly the same, but be completely different people. 

Take for instance, Greg and Sidney Kasal.

Greg was the star of the basketball team, class president, and everyone's best friend that ever knew him. He was good looking, incredibly intelligent, got all the girls he ever wanted - but at the same time, he always managed to stay incredibly humble.

Sidney, on the other hand, was what some would call, "mildly unpopular".

That is, if by mildly, you really meant "horrendously". Horrendously, horrendously unpopular.

While Greg would walk down the hall slapping high fives to his buddies, Sidney would be drying his hair in the bathroom after getting a head-first greeting with the porcelain giant.

The days Greg was leaning against a locker talking to the head cheerleader, Sidney was a few lockers down, banging to be let free from the inside.

Everyone had so much respect and intimidation towards Greg that every time he would walk by, the bullies would stop whatever they were doing to wave hi to him, making sure that Greg didn't see what was happening to Sidney.

…and then after he was out of sight, they would resume hanging him to various things by the back of his shirt – or worse, the waistband of his underwear.

Incredibly interested in science, Sidney was rarely ever seen around school without a stack of books in hand – ranging from Microbiology to different Sci-Fi stories that interested him. One day while reading a story about an expedition to Mars, he remembered many kids in the classroom snickering to each other, making comments about Sidney being interested in his "home planet".

Sidney tuned them out, just like always. While they were all running around drinking and making out with each other, he was studying. Studying, learning, increasing the possibilities of his future. While they were throwing parties and going out on dates, Sidney was at home, watching documentaries that none of their feeble minds could begin to grasp. As far as he was concerned, they only bothered themselves with two things: stupid high school drama, and making his life a living hell.

He didn't care what they had to say about him. Not in the least…

…because they'd be sorry when he achieved world domination – _that_, he was sure of.

And then he would be sitting happily on Mars, watching as they cried for help…

Still in Chemistry class, Sidney thought of the notion and laughed himself right out of his daydream. Thankfully nobody had noticed, and he took out a piece of paper, beginning a doodle which only he would find amusing.

Chuck Taylor, the biggest jerk-off he had ever met, lived and breathed evil, as far as Sidney was concerned. It seemed like he would wake up in the morning for one thing – to find a new reason to terrorize the younger Kasal.

Sidney smiled to himself as he drew a picture of the chubby Chuck Taylor, being chased by a barrage of angry villagers with pitchforks and torches. Off to the left, Sidney drew himself on a throne, a giant smile on his face.

The bell had rang a few seconds prior, but Sidney didn't notice – he was putting the finishing touches on the six wives that surrounded him on his throne, when suddenly, his creation was snatched from in front of him… now in the hands of none other than Chuck Taylor.

Chuck's "minions", as Sidney liked to call them, surrounded the six foot tall linebacker, looking at Sidney's handiwork from over his shoulder. Though he knew this couldn't end well at all, Sidney could help but stifle a small chuckle as Chuck tried to figure out who the "fat ass being chased by all them dudes" was (as eloquently as he put it). Sidney had even drawn the exact shirt he was wearing that day, and still, it failed to register with the bumbling idiot or his followers. What seemed like minutes later, it finally clicked for the one standing to his left, and he explained it to Chuck, just as Sidney stood up to try to get by. He was met with a hand as he was forcefully shoved back down into his chair, now under the forceful glare of one of the biggest people he had ever seen in real life.

"You think this kind of stuff is funny, Squidney..?" he said, crumpling the paper in his fist.

Ah, Squidney - one of the many completely stupid unoriginal nicknames that Chuck had come up with.

"Good one Chuck!" his friends said, slapping him high fives as they stared on.

Sidney looked blankly at them. There was some days he really thought that the only purpose Chuck's friends served was to follow him around and tell him how awesome he was all the time. What wastes of space they were…

"I'll see ya after school on the courts… if you show, I won't make you bleed too bad. If not, you'll be eating through a straw for a month…" he sneered, grabbing Sidney by the collar as he held onto him, Sidney's feet dangling above the tile floor.

"Got it?" he asked, to which Sidney nodded quickly, running out of air.

He was tossed back onto the floor and left alone with his thoughts. Sure he had been picked on and thrown around from time to time, but never had he gotten into a full-scale fight… Sidney gulped quietly as he gathered his things and walked towards the door of the classroom and out into the hall, where the last few hours dragged on slower than he thought possible.

News of the fight spread quickly, as most big gossip-worthy topics did in high school. Though as the information made its way through the hoards of excited students, it changed, like every student was playing "Telephone" with one another. By the time it got back to Sidney, he was apparently very surprised to learn that the reason Chuck was going to beat him up was because Sidney had made a pass at him.

--------

Walking out of his fifth period class with his head hung contemplatively, Sidney accidentally bumped into someone, dropping his armful of books all over the ground.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled under his breath, waiting to be pummeled for his mistake as he bent down to pick his stuff up. But instead, nothing happened, and when he looked up, he was looking into the eyes of his now concerned twin.

"Hey Sid – you're going to slam into a lot more people if you have your face pointed towards the ground…" he joked lightly, eyes still full of concern. Sidney didn't look like himself that day… he looked almost, sad.

After the brothers had finished collecting their various things from the floor they both stood up, exchanging glances once again.

"Sid – what's going on?" Greg asked, watching as his little brother hung his head again, books clasped tightly to his chest.

"Oh… uh, nothing…" he said, determined not to let Greg know about his "date" after school. "I, just have a headache, that's all – well, see you at home…"

And like that, Greg watched Sidney walk away quickly, head still drooped.

--------

Sidney took a big breath as he walked out the doors of the school towards the giant crowd who was waiting to see him get his butt handed to him. Walking onto the court, he gingerly took off his backpack and set it down on the ground out of sight, placing his glasses on top of it. As his dark hazel eyes panned through the crowd, he noticed that Greg was not there, and was genuinely surprised that he had not heard of the fight.

"Hey look everyone,_Squidney_ actually decided to show up!" Chuck said, earning a rippling chuckle from the onlookers.

Seemingly frozen in place, it took all Sidney had to take the first step forward. Sure he and Greg had been in wrestling matches before, and yes he had received some cheap shots… but he had no idea how far this was planning to go, and for once in his life, was actually very scared to find out.

Sidney recalled an April Fool's Day prank that he and Greg had played on one another – seemingly coming onto each other to freak the other out, until eventually, Sidney had kissed him, desperate to win. Would this be something that would work here? It sure worked to scare the crap out of Greg…

He had no more time to think as he was thrown to the ground, realizing that he had just spaced out. Now reality was getting ready to hit him.

Now Chuck was getting ready to hit him.

Why were so many things getting ready to hit him?

The answer to Sidney's silent question was met with a kick to his side, causing him to groan and roll over. Unfortunately, it had only begun.

--------

An hour before Greg had to go to work, a fellow employee phoned him and asked him to switch shifts with her, because she could not work later in the week. He obliged, and realizing he had the day off, decided to do something with Sidney – after all, he did look pretty down all of the times Greg had seen him that day.

Walking through the deserted hallways after school, Greg looked around for Sidney, whom he could only assume was still in the building. He called his cell phone but was met with an instant transfer to voicemail, something that irked him just a bit – Sidney always answered his phone.

After leaving a message, Greg decided to wait around just a bit before going home, trying to find something to do in the meantime. Picking up his giant gym bag, he walked towards the exit, ready to go shoot some hoops.

--------

Chuck kneeled down and straddled Sidney's chest, grabbing him by the collar. Sidney gasped for breath, Chuck's frame nearly crushing his internal organs.

"Whatsamadder Sidney? Am I hurting you?" he asked in a baby-talk sort of voice, the kids around laughing.

"Well seeing as we have a nearly 500 pound weight difference… yeah, a little…" Sidney said, his eyes widening as he realized that his brain had failed him again by saying something out loud that was definitely supposed to be a thought.

Slightly embarrassed as all the kids "oohed" at the insult, Chuck looked around angrily, before punching Sidney straight in the face, twice in a row. He could feel blood trickle down his cheek, most likely from the radiating pain which spread through his lower jaw. Willing himself to be strong for just a little while longer, Sidney closed his eyes, awaiting the next round of attacks.

--------

"Huh, I wonder what's going on…?" Greg said to himself, pulling his basketball out of his bag as he set it down just outside the courts. There were a large circle of people huddled around, and Greg was unable to see what was going on. Walking closer, he heard what sounded like a fight, and picked up speed as he began to push through the crowd of people, who were now chanting.

As Greg emerged into the middle circle, his eyes flashed with rage, seeing Chuck Taylor kicking his younger brother. The chants were instantly silenced as all those in attendance looked at Greg. He walked towards Chuck, whose back was turned to him, tapping him on the shoulder gently. When he did not respond, Greg tapped him again.

"WHAT?!" he said, whirling around as his eyes widened, face to face with a livid Greg Kasal.

No words were able to be said before Chuck was dropped to the ground from a punch square to his nose. It instantly began to bleed as he sat on the ground, holding it in pain. Greg recoiled in disgust as Chuck wiped the blood off onto his shirt, standing up to the elder Kasal.

"What are you doing here Greg?! I'm in the middle of teaching your brother a lesson about manners…" he said, stepping closer to Greg, who just stood there, hands on hips.

"How many fucking times have I told you… ALL OF YOU…" he said, now yelling at the entire crowd. "To leave MY BROTHER, the HELL, ALONE?!"

It was well known that everyone liked Greg a hell of a lot more than Chuck, but the people had come to see a fight.

Chuck pushed Greg back just a little bit, watching as his face contorted into a more furious stare.

"This'll just take a minute…" he whispered to Greg, turning his attention back to Sidney.

This was met with a punch to the back of the head from Greg, right before the elder twin dragged him back by his shirt, throwing him on the ground.

"You lay another hand on him, and so help me…"

"So help you what?" he asked, rising to his feet as he walked closer to Sidney, who was still lying on the ground watching. "What are you going to do?"

Greg punched him straight in the face again, this time, making a small cut in his lip. He didn't budge, looking at Greg smugly as he wiped what little blood the cut produced off of his lip, and smiled.

"Well forget Sidney then…" Chuck said, his hands balling into fists. "I've got a perfectly good punching bag right here…"

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Chuck brought his fist up, shooting straight for Greg's face - But before it could make contact with its destination, suddenly, Chuck dropped to the ground.

Confused, Greg opened his eyes and looked down, spotting Sidney propped up slightly, his right leg extended. Chuck laid on the ground holding his head and his back, groaning in pain.

Greg smiled as he instantly recognized the trip-kick Sidney used on him all the time during their years of growing up. It usually pissed him off to no end, but this time, it had actually come in quite handy.

Greg helped Sidney to his feet, steadying him as he wobbled, his many injuries showing.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that Sidney looked a bit embarrassed.

He nodded shamefully. "Thank you, Greg…"

The kids quickly cleared out, talking about how cool Sidney's trip move was on their way out.

"Can we go home now? I'd like to get cleaned up…" Sidney said, to which Greg nodded, smiling softly.

"There's just one thing I'd like to take care of first…"

Greg walked over to where Chuck still writhed on the ground. He stood over him, placing a shoe ever so gently onto Chuck's neck, threatening to crush his windpipe with just one press of his foot.

"I want you to listen, and I want you to listen good: If you ever lay a hand on Sidney again, I will beat you within an inch of your life…" he whispered, eyes glaring into Chuck's.

"I've seen your punches, Kasal… they aren't all that great…" he whispered from beneath Greg's shoe, watching as Greg just smiled.

"You're forgetting that I play baseball too…" Greg said, smiling as he increased the pressure on Chuck's neck slightly. "I told you, if it happens again, I've got a bag of metal bats in my garage – and every single one of them, is just waiting to make acquaintance with your face…"

Chuck's eyes widened considerably, his face red.

"Do we have an understanding?" Greg asked, to which Chuck nodded. He lifted his foot off of the linebacker's neck, walking over to his little brother. Slipping an arm around his back to help him walk, Sidney chuckled softly at Greg.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked, smiling.

"Oh nothing… don't get me wrong, the way you threatened him was awesome… but it makes me laugh to know someone so tough got so scared watching his little brother come on to him on April Fool's Day…"

Greg smile dropped as Sidney chuckled. Soon the older brother followed suit, grabbing his and Sidney's belongings as they walked towards their car.

"Thank you, Greg…." Sidney said, the utmost sincerity in his voice as Greg gently helped him into the car.

He smiled. "You're welcome – thank you too. I told you that you could use that trip-kick for the powers of good…"

Sidney chuckled.

"I'd still rather use it on you."

Greg laughed as he shut Sidney's door, walking around to his own. Sure, he was pretty battered up now… but once Sidney was better, he was SO getting a wedgie for that comment.

Greg smiled broadly as he started the car. While people saw him and Sidney as night and day, in times like this, he couldn't really see any difference at all.

* * *

**Man Greg, you are a burly hunk of libido, you are.**

**Anyway, I hope that ITB and the rest of you enjoyed this. If anyone was wondering about the section where I talked about Greg and Sidney's April Fools Day joke where they came onto each other, it is actually from chapter 10 of Stories of Our Lives, by none other than ITB. So, read it if that part didn't make sense.**

**My fingers are frozen. DAMN YOU COLD WEATHER! (shakes fist angrily)**


End file.
